


Shelter

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Kissing, Nudity, Queen Sansa, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Daenerys could see the way the Queen looked at her, like she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and Daenerys liked it. She liked it a lot.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but just imagine season 1 Dany (like episode 1, all pure and innocent) and season 8 Sansa... That's my guilty pleasure.

The Queen was as cold as the North. And just as beautiful.

Daenerys was almost afraid of looking at her. She just stood there as Ser Jorah talked to Her Grace, begging her for shelter for herself. Daenerys could feel Sansa Stark's cold eyes burning holes on her skin even though she was keeping her head down.

"Why would I shelter a Targaryen?" She heard the Queen say.

 _A Targaryen._ That's all people saw when they looked at her. By now, Daenerys was used to people judging her by her family name.

"She did not ask to be born a Targaryen, Your Grace." Ser Jorah kept his voice low and calm as he spoke to the Queen.

"Aren't you the Baratheon's spy?" Sansa's voice sounded even colder now, sending a shiver down Daenerys' spine.

One word from Sansa and they would both be dead in a second. Daenerys knew it had been a bad idea.

"I did work for King Robert's spymaster for awhile but I grew to respect and admire Lady Daenerys, that's why I'm trying to protect her." 

Sansa let out a sarcastic chuckle. "And you are trying to protect her by bringing her back to Westeros from where the both of you have been exiled? You don't have the official royal pardon, Ser Jorah, I don't even know how the both of you came this far without being killed."

Daenerys raised her head to look at Ser Jorah, who sent her what was supposed to be a comforting smile, before turning back to the Queen. "I trusted that if we made it to the independent lands of the North without getting captured by the King's men, Your Grace would have mercy."

"The North might be an independent Kingdom but that does not mean you are safe here. The King's order was that you could not come back to Westeros. We are in Westeros, Ser Jorah." After a short pause a glance at Daenerys, she continued. "Besides, Joffrey Baratheon is the King now. Do you honestly think I will go against that sadistic monster to protect the Targaryen girl?"

Daenerys could see Ser Jorah swallowing saliva, as much as he was trying to look collected, she could tell he was as frightened as she was. "The King doesn't need to know she's here. If you agree to give her shelter, I will go to King's Landing. I will let the King's guard take me and tell him she died on our way there."

Daenerys widened her eyes at Ser Jorah's words.

"And you think he is going to believe your word? You think _his mother_ is going to believe it?"

"Viserys Targaryen is dead. He was the one true threat, he was the one who wanted his claim to the throne. Even if King Joffrey and his mother don't believe me, I'm certain they won't worry much about Daenerys. As long as she stay hide and don't bring attention to herself, she shall be safe."

"Ser Jorah…" Daenerys spoke for the first time since they got there. "I cannot ask you to die for me."  

He smiled weakly at her. "You are not. I'm doing it freely."

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sansa couldn't believe she agreed to this nonsense. If Joffrey ever found out the Targaryen girl was hiding at Winterfell, she had no doubt he would start a war against the North. The little monster was only waiting for an excuse to shed some blood.

She spent her days fearing bad news and barely had any kind of contact with Daenerys who was ordered to not leave her chambers.

Fortunately for her, Joffrey's reign was short. He was poisoned at his wedding and after a short regency, Cersei had to pass the crown to her youngest son who married Joffrey's bride.

As the months passed them by, Sansa began feeling less worried. She even let Daenerys walk freely around the castle and have her meals with her.

The new King was a naïve kid and Cersei Lannister seemed more focused on getting the throne back than worrying about possible threats. They all seemed to believe Daenerys Targaryen was dead. They probably thought that if the Targaryen girl was alive she would have made her presence known by now. Or maybe they just thought she wasn't worth their worry. How could a young girl with no allies be a threat, after all.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The Queen was cold but she was kind at the same time. Even though they wouldn't talk much, Daenerys enjoyed her company very much. Maybe because Sansa was her _only_ company. She always looked forward to their time together, at lunch and dinner. Sometimes Sansa even broke her fast with her.

Daenerys could see the way the Queen looked at her, like she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and Daenerys liked it. She liked it a lot. She loved to feel Her Grace's icy blue eyes on her. She liked how they lingered on her lips and; sometimes; her cleavage. And she loved how Sansa would lick her own lower lip as she looked away.

She could tell the Queen wanted her and she knew how she could repay Her Grace's hospitality.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sansa furrowed her brow when she heard a soft knock on her chambers' door. Nobody ever called at her door and much less this late in the night. She stood up and opened the door, finding Daenerys on the other side.

At first, Daenerys was looking at the floor. Then slowly, she raised her head to look at Sansa. She had her long and thick, almost silver hair, down. She was dressed in a nightgown and was barefoot. There was a soft blush on her cheeks as she looked at Sansa, her full lips hanging open just enough to show her perfect teeths.

Sansa had a hard time not staring.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice sounding hoarse enough to let her lust show.

Daenerys ignored the question. "May I come in?"

Sansa seemed to think about it for a couple seconds, wondering if it would be wise to let Daenerys in. It wasn't. But Sansa didn't care, she just couldn't say no to her and found herself nodding her head yes.

Daenerys walked inside the room and waited until Sansa closed the door to take off her nightgown, standing there completely bare for her Queen. She was shaking a little, self-conscious about herself. She had never showed her body to anyone before and she was afraid it wouldn't please her beloved Queen. She was afraid Sansa would send her away for her audacity.  

"What are you doing?" Sansa asked as her eyes roamed over Daenerys' body.

Sansa could barely believe how perfect she was. Her full breasts stood high and proud on her chest. The curves on her waist looked like it had been drawn by some God. Her mound was smooth and her thighs and legs were slim but shapely. There was no doubt Daenerys had a body designed for sin.

Sansa tried to look away. She _really_ did. But she simply couldn't.

"I want to repay Your Grace's kind hospitality. There is nothing I can give to you but myself…" Daenerys could feel her cheeks burn as she spoke. She was trying to be brave, holding her head up high as she offered herself to the Queen, but she was shaking inside. And maybe even outside a little as well.

Sansa was speechless.

What was she supposed to say to that? _No._ Of course, that's what she _should_ say. She should order Daenerys to get dressed and go back to her chambers. She should tell her to never do it again, that she didn't have to pay for her hospitality at all.

But she looked like a goddess standing there naked. For her. And Sansa didn't seem to be able to articulate. And she just watched as Daenerys stepped closer until they were only a few inches away. Sansa was much taller than herself and Daenerys had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the Queen's lips. She looked into Sansa's eyes as she slowly leaned in, brushing her lips against hers.

Sansa felt her body stiff at the soft touch. She could feel the warmth of Daenerys' body even over her nightgown and was aching to reach and grab her hips, to pull Daenerys closer as they deepened the kiss. Sansa felt Daenerys' tongue touch her lower lip, seeking permission to go in and Sansa granted it by opening her mouth.

When Daenerys slid her warm and wet tongue into her mouth, Sansa couldn't help but let out a low moan. Her hands moved of its own accord, grabbing Daenerys' waist and pulling her closer as Daenerys held the back of her neck. Their tongues danced together as they kissed and Sansa could feel Daenerys squeezing the back of her neck and pressing her body harder against her own.

Sansa allowed herself to enjoy that moment of intimacy and get lost in that sweet kiss. Daenerys tasted better than anything she had ever tasted and soon, Sansa was addicted to her taste. She couldn't tell how if her life depended on it but they ended up in her bed. Daenerys was straddling her and Sansa was holding her by the waist as they kissed passionately.

Sansa could swear she could smell Daenerys' arousal as she grinded on her and moaned into the kiss. It made Sansa hold her tighter and, feeling bold, Daenerys moved her lips down to the Queen's neck. Daenerys kissed, licked and sucked Sansa's pulse point, making Sansa weak at her knees.

It was only when Daenerys reached to take off her nightgown, that Sansa stopped her hands. She was panting as she pulled Daenerys off of her lap and Daenerys had a lost puppy look on her face, confused as to why Sansa had stopped her. She seemed to be enjoying it.

"I can't do this." Sansa said as she stood up. She leaned down and took Daenerys' gown from the floor. "Get dressed." She told her as she gave her the piece of clothing.

Daenerys looked half-hurt, half-ashamed as she stood up to put her nightgown on. She felt rejected and silly and wanted nothing but to run from the room to her own and probably cry. But as she walked to the door, she felt Sansa hold her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"It's not that I don't want to. I do. But not like this. I don't want you to do this because you think you owe me anything. I don't want you to give yourself to me as a payment, but because you want to." Sansa told her, letting go of her wrist.

Daenerys bit her lower lip as she looked at her. "I want to. I never wanted anything as much as I want to give myself to you." She said shyly, blushing a little.

Sansa felt her heart start beating faster at Daenerys' words. She had to hold herself back as not to lift her from the floor and take her right there, up against the door. But she took a deep breath, calming down.

"If that's how you feel then I promise you it will happen. But not tonight." Sansa didn't want to rush things. If she was going to make love to Daenerys, she wanted it to be special and perfect. They had time. "You can still stay… if you want. I would appreciate your company for the rest of the night."

Daenerys face lit up at the promise and she nodded her head effusively, smiling at Sansa. "I would like that."  

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

They lay in Sansa's bed, under the furs. Daenerys had her head on Sansa's shoulder, her arm lying across Sansa's waist as Sansa held her close and played with her soft hair.

They stayed in a comfortable silence, sharing innocent touches until sleep took over them. Both falling asleep with a smile on their lips, knowing how the other felt and feeling loved and safe for the first time in what seemed to be forever.  


End file.
